


【all深】π

by maoliangxin



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maoliangxin/pseuds/maoliangxin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

事后一根烟，赛过活神仙。

不过周深不喜欢烟味儿，阿云嘎跑阳台抽去了。

周深侧身靠在郑云龙身上：“你不想抽烟吗？感觉你已经好久没有抽过了诶。”

郑云龙把周深整个儿圈在怀里，拉着他比自己小上两圈的手漫不经心地把玩：“还行，让我吸你一口血就不想了。”

情事后的声音低沉到胸腔，带着几分沙哑，慵懒又性感。周深听着心里喜欢，扭过头啄吻一口他的嘴巴，笑道：“不是说恶魔的血对你们吸血鬼来说是臭的吗。”

“人类的血香的也没几个，就是很普通的血味儿，不怎么样。再说了，你也不臭。”郑云龙歪头回想几十年前吸过的一小口周深的血，咂咂嘴道，“记不清了，所以让我再吸一口。”

“不要，会很痛啦。”

郑云龙扶住周深的下巴抬起，让他仰头露出脖颈：“很快，就一小口。”

他没真想强迫周深，纯粹是打情骂俏。后者颈侧被吮了个草莓，嘟囔着烦人轻松从他怀里逃出。

周深作势就要下床，腿还没伸出床边儿就被一把捞回去压住，亲吻伴着低笑落下来。郑云龙没露出獠牙，周深被颈肩又软又热的唇舌撩得直发笑。吸血鬼像是比他这样的恶魔还会勾人，暗红色的眼睛里含情，轻声说：“再做一次？”

考虑到今天的屁股已经倍受蹂躏，况且俩人在这儿要上肯定一起上，周深摇摇头：“不行不行，受不了了。”

郑云龙不满道：“我都没满足。”

阿云嘎扭头从阳台进来就见两人以蓄势待发的姿势叠在一起，连忙插话：“我也没满足呢。”

“所以早就说了，你们不要一起嘛。”周深一把将郑云龙推到一边，起身从床上跳下，揉着腰吐槽，“不过你们满不满足与我无关，我已经十二分饱了。”

阿云嘎坐到床边看他一脚踢开自己的衬衣，捡起底下盖着的内裤穿上，无奈地说：“深深你是不是有点没良心啊！”

“还说呢，今天我来都没打算要做！还不是顺着你们了。”周深这才想起自己前来的目的，“我是有事要问你们的。”

两双红眼睛直勾勾地看着他穿衣服，他有些脸热，先捡起自己的长外套裹上身，问：“还记得我八年前捡的俩小孩吗？”

郑云龙茫然，阿云嘎问：“记得，怎么了？”

“我不是有这个戒指就可以读心吗？一般只对人类起作用。”周深从外套兜里掏出一枚蓝宝石戒指戴在左手食指上，“有一点魔力的智慧生物都会屏蔽我的戒指，可是那两个小孩明明是狼人，我现在却可以清楚的听到他们的心声。”

阿云嘎想了想，答：“他们肯定能感知到。可能因为是你，他们根本就不想屏蔽吧。”

“关键是……”周深犹豫片刻，考虑到这种事除了跟这两位说也没别人了，便坦白，“这么多年我一直被他俩屏蔽着呢，最近突然能听到了，而且内容还是……怎么说呢。”

两人异口同声：“啥？”

周深咬了咬唇，叹口气：“他俩想上我。”

对面两人双双傻眼。

周深费解地咬手指甲：“怎么会这样？我可是他俩的爹啊。”

“……”

“……”

周深十五年前决定千里迢迢去人类世界生活，听从好朋友郑云龙和阿云嘎的建议来到他们所在的市区，美名其曰有个照应。毕竟他长久与世隔绝，突然到人类族群里生活很可能因行为不当引发恐慌。在两位朋友的照应下生活了几年，一切都稳定后他明面上开了个小书店，暗地里做黑医生，专门给那些去医院治疗绝对露馅儿的非人类提供医疗服务。明里暗里生意都不错，小日子过得有滋有味。

某天他大老远乘车跑去西边的暗夜森林采药时救了两个狼崽儿，这俩小孩所在的部落被人类灭了，已然无家可归。周深决定把这两个狼崽儿收养下来，想着平时可以当仆人使唤，长大以后还可以帮忙打理书店。

年纪大点儿的那个男孩叫蔡程昱，年纪小点儿的叫范丞丞。

初见还都是八九岁模样的小屁孩，如今已经是站出去相当惹眼的帅小伙了。重点是一个赛一个高，周深被夹在中间时总有点不爽，不过毕竟都当做儿子养了八年，也不好嫌弃什么。一起生活热热闹闹的也不错。

然而最近烦恼频出。

首先是蔡程昱出了问题。

夏季的天很早就亮了，五点半就已经阳光灿烂，周深那晚找郑云龙去了，干了个爽，回来心情愉快。给他开门的是蔡程昱：“深哥，你回来啦！我一听就是你的脚步声。”

周深点头，笑着揉揉蔡程昱的头发：“蔡蔡今天怎么起那么早，周末不想睡懒觉吗？”

“想等你回来，你去哪儿了呀？”

这句话入耳的同时，周深听到加了延迟特效似的声音——是他许久未曾听到过的心声特有的效果。

「郑云龙还是阿云嘎？啧，烦死了，明明我也可以和你做的。」

“我去郑云……”周深半句话噎在喉咙里。

蔡程昱看着他。

像是生怕他没往那处想，蔡程昱的心声再次传来：「明明我也发育的很好了，也可以满足你的，你却偏偏要去找别人。」

周深一脸懵，蔡程昱拉着他的手腕将他带进门来：“饿吗？给你拿点吃的？还是上楼补个觉？”

周深看着他那纯良的笑容，恍惚间以为是自己听错了。他用一句“我上去补觉”打发走蔡程昱，进屋扑到自己床上。想睡觉是假的，他受到这一波冲击现在精神的很。在床上来回翻滚了几个圈，他才忽然意识到这家伙根本就是故意让自己听到心声的。

周深心烦意乱。

什么情况？！

在房间里玩手机玩到上午九点，书店该开张了。他下楼准备吃点东西，刚到厨房门口便听到自家两个狼崽的对话。

蔡程昱说：“他昨晚在郑云龙那儿。”

范丞丞气愤：“好家伙他们还挺平均呗，前天是阿云嘎。”

“他明明不喜欢那两个人，为什么选择跟他们做啊，啧。”

“不是说恶魔的魔力越强那方面欲望越强吗？那俩又是熟人。”

“嗯……那也没办法。”

“确实，这欲望又不是可以压制的东西。所以，我们可以代替他们。”

“我也是这么想的，那你觉得要怎么做？”

“明确告诉他我们的态度，比起那两个男人，我们肯定是跟他更加亲密的啊。”

“是吗？可是他们有差不多一百年的交情啊，咱们也才不过跟了他八年。”

“……”

“……”

周深越听越觉得荒唐，眼珠子都快瞪出来了。

蔡程昱首先打破沉默：“不过咱们的可能性还是很大的，今早我让他知道的我了想法，他没有什么特别抵触的反应。”

范丞丞惊讶：“什么？你怎么先下手了？你直接跟他说了？

“不是，没，我通过那个读心戒指啊，我没有再屏蔽它，那深哥肯定知道我的想法了。”

“是吗……那下次见他我也试试。”

“嗯，可以。”

“咱们先联手让他接受我们。”

“好，一言为定。”

似乎是谈妥了击掌的声音，在这样别扭又和谐的对话结尾，周深听到了几句心声。

范丞丞想：「接受之后深哥当然就独属于我了，你就一边儿凉快去吧。」

蔡程昱想：「合作也不共赢，我要让深哥只喜欢我。」

表面和平维系的很好。范丞丞说：“早上是你，那这次我上去给他送点吃的。”

蔡程昱大方答应：“行。”

周深立刻原地转身上楼。

小狗崽子一个个都怎么回事！虽然一直都被叫哥但我难道不就是你们的爹吗！我把你们当儿子你们竟然——

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

书店里有两个打工仔照看已经足够，无需操心。周深坐在书店角落的窗台边把玩那只读心戒指。

听从郑云龙和阿云嘎的建议，周深决定暂且不戴它了。眼不见心不烦是很有道理的。其实他知道那两只吸血鬼也没安什么好心思，但总归不会让事情恶化……大概。

他嘴上说是把两个小狼崽当儿子看，其实也不然，毕竟最初是想养两个小男仆伺候自己。谁知狼崽们从小伶俐乖巧，特别知道怎么招他喜欢，渐渐地他就把他们也当做亲人看待了。

那从各方面看也还应该是父子关系吧？

周深举着手机打开前置摄像头端详自己。单看这张脸，与其说是那两人的父亲，说是弟弟反而更有说服力一些。

算了，无视，那俩人可能是青春期瞎想多了。反正他们一周五天都上学也跟他打不了多少照面，有什么可烦恼的。

他打开微信联系书商，预约好下午三点过去取书，再慢悠悠地开着电动车回家，准备吃完午餐后小睡一下。

家里客厅的灯开着，地毯上摆着一双运动鞋，大概是蔡程昱回来了。周深一边呼唤一边朝里走，没人回应。

“嗯？没听见吗…”他嘟囔着走向卫生间，刚解开腰带，余光瞧见半开的磨砂玻璃门后浴缸盛满了水，一只脚静静地搭在边上。他一把拉开门，蔡程昱果然闭着眼睛躺在浴缸里。

心跳漏了一拍，周深连忙蹲下拍蔡程昱的脸：“蔡蔡！你怎么了？醒醒！”

蔡程昱被惊了梦，腾地睁眼，看到他时满脸茫然：“诶？深哥？你怎么在这？”

“我还问你怎么在这儿呢！”周深气鼓鼓地掐一把他的脸，“还以为你出事了这个姿势！”

蔡程昱反倒高兴起来，笑得像只大型犬：“嗐呀，太舒服就睡着啦，没事儿。”

“那可不没事儿吗。赶紧起。”周深起身就要走，被一把拉住手臂。

“哥，扶我一把，泡太久了头晕。”

周深无奈地叹了口气，单膝跪下握住他的手腕往自己肩上搭：“来。”蔡程昱从浴缸中站起来，双臂紧紧环住他的肩膀，一米八多的大高个儿几乎挂在他身上，而他不仅没觉得有多少重量压在身上，还隐约有种马上要被抱起来的错觉。

周深揽住他的腰低头看地板，刚想提醒地滑小心，视野里一个过于显眼的东西抓住他的视线——蔡程昱还真没说错，发育得相当不错。

不对！我在想什么啊？！

他立刻抬眼往天花板上看，迫使自己把那个器官的状态抛之脑后，随口找话题：“咳，以前给你洗完澡，一只手就能把你抱起来呢。”

蔡程昱应声：“现在也可以啊，用魔法的话。”

“也是。”

“现在我倒是可以一只手把你抱起来啦，轻轻松松。”

周深都不用读心戒指，用脚趾头想想也知道蔡程昱说头晕是故意的，这狗子把想法用行动表现出来了——潮湿的鼻子贴着他的额头嗅来嗅去，言语间呼吸落在脸颊上。他觉得痒，推蔡程昱的头：“闻什么呢？你是狗吗？”

“香的。”蔡程昱还是乖乖停下动作，小声说，“做你的狗有什么不好的。”

周深一时无语，吐槽道：“果然应该野生野长，跟着我这么多年你都没个狼样了。”

蔡程昱一愣，认真地侧头盯着他：“你喜欢野的？”

“重点是这个？”周深抬手想赏他一个暴栗，毫无防备被一把抓住手腕。蔡程昱逼近两步将他压在墙上，不依不饶地说：“你要是真喜欢野的我也可以。”

背轻轻撞上墙壁，周深难以置信地抬头看蔡程昱，对上目光又愣住了。蔡程昱从未露出过这样强势又凶狠的眼神，仿佛下一秒就要咬上来。发尖的水珠滴落啪嗒掉在脸上，周深立刻回神，打个响指转送一条浴巾糊在蔡程昱脸上。

“到此为止。”周深看着对方后退两步把浴巾扒拉下来露出一张委屈巴巴的脸，又觉得好笑，“野？你还差得远呢。擦干净屁股穿上衣服赶紧出来。”

蔡程昱彻底化成湿漉漉的小狗：“哦……知道了。”

周深离开时顺手带上卫生间的门。他扯着衬衣领扇风，原地转了两圈，越发觉得热得要命。他有些受不了，去厨房给自己倒杯冰水，喝了三大口，顿时觉得浑身舒展许多。

“烦……夏天快点过去吧……”

蔡程昱很快就从卫生间出来了，悄无声息地从背后靠近想环住周深的腰，谁知早就被察觉。周深转身用手掌抵在他胸口，见他穿着一身校服，这才想起来要问：“你不是应该在上学吗？回来干嘛？”

蔡程昱说：“崴到脚了，跟老师请假才回来的。”

“哈？腿断了个把小时都能恢复，你跟我说你崴着脚了？”

“找个理由嘛，你今天不是要去进书？我回来帮忙。”

周深一叉腰，准备教训不乖的男孩：“那你就逃学？”

“我的成绩完全不用担心的。”蔡程昱说完还不忘小声嘀咕，“范丞丞那成绩要是逃学才该骂的。”

“算了，逃都逃了。”后面半句拉踩当没听见，周深习惯性伸手点点他的鼻尖，“下不为例。”

蔡程昱应声，张口含住他的指尖。软热的舌裹住手指，他吓得一激灵，迅速抽手：“蔡程昱……？”

“我饿了，该吃午fa——”

周深右手虎口卡住蔡程昱的喉咙强行让他闭嘴，同时将他推出厨房，不管放手时他咳嗽的多么剧烈，砰地摔上门。

“给我滚去客厅等着！”

下午三点准时拿到新书，书商说这是最后一单，以后不干了。周深正发愁又要找新的书商，对方说微信上给他发几个靠谱的书商任他挑选。这边交涉着，那边蔡程昱已经迅速搬完且查完书，在副驾驶玩手机等着他上车回家。

周深和书商道别后上车，拍拍蔡程昱的肩：“系安全带，走了。”

“哦！好。”

他调出导航，说：“再去一趟教堂。”

“哪儿？教堂？？？”

“有个精灵族的朋友受伤了需要圣水，我去找朋友要一点。”

车子发动，导航音响起：“目的地：圣依纳爵堂。”

蔡程昱震惊地说：“你是恶魔你怎么去教堂啊？？”

“我是一般恶魔吗？”周深挑了挑眉，笑道，“我又不是没去过，也没怎么样。”

“你都已经去过了？！这么重要的事你竟然不跟我们说！要是出事了怎么办？！”

“好好好，知道啦。”周深抬手轻轻拍两下蔡程昱的头顶，柔声说，“就知道你们会很担心我。以后会说的。”

他一被安抚就发不出脾气了，只好闷闷地说：“我也认识一下你那个朋友，是谁啊？以后你再需要什么，我过来帮你取。”

“他是神父。”周深说，“而且带着挺大一个纯银的十字架，你能行吗？”

“纯银”二字刚出口，蔡程昱一脸嫌弃：“呕。”

周深侧目瞟他一眼，笑得肩膀直抖。

蔡程昱盯着他的侧颜看了一会儿，问：“那你进教堂没什么不良反应吗？”

“嗯……其他地方还行。”周深想了想，说，“圣所和祷告室地板烫脚。”

“诶？”

“神圣之地嘛，走进去像赤脚踩在沙滩上一样，大太阳晒过的沙滩，烫得很。”

教堂不算太远，约半小时车程。跟着周深走到教堂门口，蔡程昱问：“要不我抱着你进去？”

周深回头：“啊？”

“像之前范丞丞抱你那样。”他抬起左臂比划了一下，“这样就不烫脚了。”

周四下午的教堂没有游客，神职人员的日常洒扫也结束了，四下一片寂静。毛不易站在读经台边漫无目的地翻看圣经，突然门被大力推开。他抬头推了推眼镜细看，慢慢瞪大双眼。

周深坐在一个外表十分年轻的少年臂弯里，冲他笑得乖巧可爱。那少年细胳膊细腿的，单手举起周深却毫不费力，正面无表情地看着他，眼睛似乎散发着悠悠绿光。

毛不易立刻意识到这少年也不是人类。

周深冲他招手：“神父大人。”声音比百灵鸟儿的叫声还要清脆悦耳。

毛不易扶额。周深一开启这种模式，必定是有求于他。

蔡程昱哪见过这样的周深，一时心里有些酸不溜秋的，脸色也更臭了。他上下打量毛不易，在看到对方胸口巨大的纯银十字架时胃部抽动。他咬牙忍住呕吐欲将视线焦点重新放在对方脸上。

周深从蔡程昱臂弯跳下，鞋子触碰到地板时哎呀呀地叫了两声。他左右换了脚蹦跶了几下，冲毛不易笑：“神父，好久不见。”像只小猫。

毛不易知道周深每次来都没什么好事，又忍不住觉得这恶魔可爱得要命，对此，身为神职人员的他所作出的微弱抵抗就是强忍笑意故作严肃，嘴上嫌弃却依旧轻声细语：“你还知道来？”

“不好意思嘛。”周深双手合十做祷告状，“我想来找你的，天主可鉴！”

“也是不必这样。”毛不易嘴角微微上扬，“有什么事直说。”

“等我一会儿。”周深拍拍抿着嘴一言不发的蔡程昱的肩，清了清嗓子道：“神父，我们去里边说吧。”

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

推开祭台旁的侧门是一条长廊，尽头正对的是毛不易的房间，目的地是那里，他们心照不宣。

“他是谁？”毛不易走得慢吞吞。

周深刚要回答，转念一想又调侃起来：“他跟你没什么关系的，请不要在意。”

壁灯在地上映出时浓时淡的人影，交错晃动令人心烦。毛不易知道他是故意要逗弄自己，不想上钩但又抵不过心里在意，犹豫一阵又问：“他跟你是什么关系？”

对方不好好回答：“反正是跟我们之间不一样的关系喽。”

“周深。”

毛不易咬了重音，引出几声调皮的轻笑。他推门侧身，周深先进了房间。

“嗯……算是养子。”周深说，“从小屁孩拉扯到这么大的。”

房间里的布置摆设都是老样子，没什么好玩的新事物，周深四下看了几眼，转了个圈儿坐在床边，看向毛不易。

毛不易推推眼镜：“有点儿变态吧？”

周深瞪他一眼：“想什么呢？还没有到那一步。”

他追问：“那以后会？”

周深脸便皱成一团：“不会！多变态啊！父子这不是乱伦吗？”

听到那个词，毛不易嗤笑一声：“你真把自己当成人了？”

周深一时没反应过来：“啊？”

“算不算乱伦暂且不提，你是个恶魔，却想以人的道德标准要求自己吗？”

“……”

“如果你想，那也不错。可实际上你要是真能做得到，你也不会有那么多床伴了吧？”

周深傻眼。毛不易在心中为自己难得的胜利庆祝，笑道：“淫乱的笨蛋。”

周深不服气地回怼：“淫乱的神父。”

“说我不虔诚杀伤力更大一些。不过我承认，要不然怎么会跟你做交易？”毛不易双手抱臂，“好了，养子还在外面等着呢，有什么事快说吧。”

“烦。”周深撇撇嘴，“我需要一些圣水。”

“圣所里就有啊。”

“要更纯的，拜托你现场祝圣啦。”周深指了指书桌上的保温杯，“再借用一下杯子。”

毛不易应声，拿起保温杯打开给他看：“够吗？”

温暖的水汽从杯口氤氲出来，周深垂眼一看，不过半杯，便说：“够是够，但是你倒满呗，反正都是祝圣一次。而且以后我再需要就不用过来麻烦你了。”

毛不易立刻说：“够那就半杯。”

他耸肩：“那我以后再来找你你可别嫌麻烦。”

“是你嫌跑来跑去的很麻烦吧？”毛不易拉出凳子坐下，在正前方摆好水杯。

“哦~”周深侧头凑上去，镜片反光下看不清毛不易的眼神，不过他心领神会，“你更怕我不来找你。”

“离远一点儿，我要开始了。”

“Ok.”周深连忙起身退到房间的角落。

他确实好奇祝圣是怎么一个过程，但一听那冗长圣洁的祝圣经文就头痛的要命，这想法只能作罢。

等待不过三五分钟，毛不易起身把水杯盖好拧紧，交给他：“好了，小心保管。”

他接过来摇摇水杯：“怎么想也觉得神奇，让普通的水有灭杀恶鬼的效果，像魔法一样。”

毛不易笑道：“算是天主给少数人类唯一的魔法吧。”

“嗯，谢谢。”

“今天不留下吗？”虽是疑问句，语气却笃定。

“毕竟不是我一个人来。”

“欠着。”

“当然。”周深说，“那我走了。”

毛不易点点头。

周深挥挥手转身，刚走到门口又被扶着肩膀拉回去。毛不易将他拥进怀里，捏着他的脸颊吻下来。他微愣，从善如流地抬手环住对方的脖子，打开牙关接受入侵。毛不易大概是不满他太久没来还不留下，吻得有些粗鲁，对着他的嘴唇又舔又咬。不痛但麻痒。他好笑地拍拍对方的后背以作安抚，结果却把嘴唇安抚到脖子上去了。

恶魔的敏感程度非同凡响，湿热的舌配合唇齿细细爱抚颈侧的嫩肉，周深被撩拨得耳根发麻，声音都软了：“神父……够了。”

毛不易应一声“嗯”，最后又在他喉结旁轻轻吮了一下，留下一个淡色的痕迹与小痣并排陈列展示。

很轻，估计也就留几个小时，但让那个养子看到足够了。

毛不易笑了笑：“好了，你走吧。”

侧门吱呀一声打开，蔡程昱猛抬头，只见周深一个人出来，手里拿着个保温杯。他刚想问那个神父人呢，又猛然注意到周深脖子上过分明显的吻痕，脸色瞬间就阴了下去。

他以为那样的存在只有那两只吸血鬼而已。原来……

“蔡蔡，咱们走。”圣所的地板实在是烫脚，周深蹦蹦跳跳地过去，见蔡程昱脸色不好，担忧道，“怎么了？”

蔡程昱一点都不迂回：“他亲你了。”

眼看着他瘪着嘴，满眼幽怨，仿佛指责自己“我在这里等你你竟然在里头跟别人亲热”，周深有些尴尬，小声应道：“啊。”

蔡程昱酸道：“深哥你怎么能这么淫荡？跟那么多男人有……”

周深震惊地瞪大眼睛，伸手要打他：“你说什么？？？”

“错了错了！我错了！”蔡程昱手臂上挨了一巴掌，连忙认错，一把将周深打横抱起，“走了走了回家回家。”

诊所毕竟只为非人类服务，一周能开张一次都算多，送走受伤的精灵后，周深再次回归清闲悠哉的生活。

除了日常清理，书店每月最后一个周日会进行大扫除。这天暂停营业，所有门窗关闭，窗帘拉起，周深会用魔法清除那些打扫起来麻烦又令人不愉快的脏污，接下来就是他颇为享受的部分：周深会走过一个个书架，把用于试阅的样本书用魔法通通翻新。蔡程昱范丞丞两人则一起把近期热卖的书摆在正对大门最显眼的书架和台子上。这不是个小工程，但对他们两个来说很轻松。

翻新就是看封面是否完好，页面装订是否脱落，内页是否破损，再通通修复得崭新。千百本下来通常令人倍感枯燥，但周深几乎每本书都会多翻几页看看内容，感兴趣就抱在怀里。等在所有书架面前溜达完，他通常会带出来至少五本书，作为接下来一个月的闲时读物。当翻新书本成为一种做每月计划的方式时，它便多了不少趣味。

二楼的哲学区域只剩最后一个书架，周深抱着几本书蹲下，从靠墙最里边的最下排开始看起。刚把第十本书放回去，眼前突然一黑，他抬头看，只有黑暗中模糊不清的书架和罢工后黯淡下去的灯管。

周深倒吸了口气，捂着嘴伸手往后摸，摸到墙壁后迅速将后背贴上去。

“我的妈呀……也太黑了……”

恶魔怕黑说出去要让人发笑，然而事实如此，周深极度怕黑。他伸手摸窗台，触及到窗帘时被那冰凉柔软的触感吓得手抖。正要拉开，突然听见急促的脚步声迅速向他逼近。

脚步声快到周深来不及思考，下意识就要叫出声，高大的黑影从书架边窜出来扑向他，嘴巴被捂住，一双散发着淡淡绿光的眼睛盯住他。

“深哥，我。”是范丞丞的声音。

周深瞬间放下心来，连忙点点头。嘴巴上的手离开，他问：“是停电了吗……”

“好像是，蔡程昱去看电闸了。”范丞丞一把拉开窗帘，关切地看着他，“还好吗？吓到了？”

外头天完全黑了，正下着雨，细细密密的雨声几乎全部被隔绝在外，也没什么光透进来，一切都还是黑乎乎的，周深只能勉强辨认出范丞丞的脸。他喘了两口气，开口声音还有些抖，“嗯，吓死我了……”

范丞丞不同，种族天赋让他能够在黑暗中清晰地辨认一切，当然包括周深每一个细微的表情——周深因他的到来而彻底放心，看不清但仍紧紧地盯着他，眼睛是湿润的，嘴巴微微张着，还后怕地小声喘息。

这是对他来说具有十足诱惑力的表情。

范丞丞几乎没有任何犹豫，当“想吻他”的想法出现在脑海中时，他就下意识动作起来。他捏起周深的下巴，倾身压上去。

“？？唔、嗯…丞丞……”

周深愣神的功夫，对方的舌趁机闯入。他挣扎着攀上范丞丞的肩膀想推开，范丞丞却直接拉住他的手向上拎起，紧紧扣在墙上。他本就坐着，不好发力，这下被全方位压制，更是没了挣扎的余地。

范丞丞热情得吓人，掐着他的下颌让他大大张开嘴，吮吸着他的舌头和嘴唇，吻得越发深重也越发情色。舌头被勾逗起来纠缠，在口中搅出咕啾咕啾的水声，咽不下的唾液溢出嘴角，周深被这铺天盖地的吻完全撩拨起来，腰都开始酥软起来，不禁断断续续地溢出些甜软的喘息。

大概是黑暗的功劳，周深没有反抗的余裕，也不会因看到养子的脸而有罪恶感。

很舒服，忽略对象是谁的话，应该好好享受的。

空调罢工至此，三伏天雨夜的闷热笼罩他们。范丞丞的手心里像是有颗太阳，贴在他腰上烫得他忍不住想躲。“深哥……”亲吻落在颈侧，呼唤得不到回应就一声接着一声，“深哥…深深……”

别出声呀，让我假装不知道你是谁。

周深知道自己有些自私过头，又想享受性爱，又想守住那冠冕堂皇的道德。他只好应声：“嗯……我在呢……”期盼对方得到回应后能安静下来。

事与愿违，范丞丞明显更加兴奋，埋在他颈肩舔咬，模模糊糊地叫出一声又一声“深深”。

周深无可奈何，干脆懒得管。

算了，就像毛不易说的，我又不是人类，何必遵守什么伦理道德。

范丞丞将周深的T恤衣摆推至胸口，含住右边的乳头舔舐，同时用手细细揉捻另一边。周深被吮得呼吸更急促，挺着胸口想要更多爱抚。

“啪”的一声，从这层的另一头开始，灯管一个接一个亮起来，在逐渐明亮的光线里，周深看着范丞丞抬头，用那包含欲望和爱慕的眼睛看他。

他像被当头泼了一盆冷水。

“丞丞……”

周深的脸颊早已被情欲熏得粉红，漾着水汽的眼里露出些茫然。范丞丞没觉得有什么不对劲，看着周深那模样只觉得心动不已。“嗯！”他满心欢喜地凑上去讨吻，却被偏头避开。

周深喃喃道：“不行啊…我还是……”

tbc.


End file.
